There's a Difference Between 'Like' and 'Love'
by RazorClaws
Summary: Otonashi is feeling jealous over some feelings, he thinks Hinata may have for Yui. Contains spoilers! Hinata x Otonashi.


**So another one-shot from me! I'm really fangirling over this pairing. Even though the majority probably loves Hinata x Yui after episode 10, I have convinced myself, that what Hinata said, was just because he has figured out Otonashi and Kanade's plans and wants to help... Or because it was spur of the moment. So I'm still shipping the pairing Hinata x Otonashi like mad, and I really wish, there would be more fanfics with them. Or they would actually change the genre of this anime to shounen-ai and let them be a couple! But that is never going to happen. ;w;  
Well, enough of me talking. Let's continue.**

WARNING: Spoilers, shounen-ai, don't like, don't read, I give you a fair chance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hinata, Otonashi or any other things about this anime, the rights go to KEY. I only own this fanfic.

* * *

We sat quietly, while eating at the table, and sometimes I glanced over at him. Just yesterday Yui disappeared, and I haven't spoken to him much since then. Yuri had just given us orders to remain quiet and not cause any uproar, so we had a lot of free-time right now. There was something that was nagging me, and it was from the time Yui disappeared.

_"Was that alright?" I asked him, when standing on the field in the sunset. I could see he was like a lost kitten.  
"Of course." He sighed while saying that, so I felt concerned for him. Maybe it was just me, but it really sounded like he was in love with Yui.  
"What are you going to do now?" I'm sure the concern could be heard in my voice, because it trembled a little. Why was I like this?  
"I'll go on with this to the end. There are many others I have to look over." He still sounded like that lost kitten. It made my heart ache. "I see..." I tried to smile, while saying it, but it didn't turn out that well._What did he mean? And why did my heart ache, when he sounded so sad about Yui? Maybe I was jealous. After all... I think I was... in love with him. I was still not sure, but the past weeks had always got me wondering. Did I like Hinata? Well, I was quite sure about that now.  
Suddenly he raised from his seat and smiled at me. "Well, I'm going outside for bit. I'll see you around hopefully?" I didn't hear any word he said at all. I was under some kind of trance, because I was thinking. I sometimes space out when I think.

"Oi, Otonashi?" I almost jerked, when his face was merely inches from mine, but I kept that position, because.. I didn't mind it all. In fact I wanted him to be even closer... "Hey Otonashi, why are you leaning into me?" I stopped in all my actions and froze. "Uhm, for nothing. You just have a rice stuck on your cheek."

I lifted my hand from the table and gently brushed over his cheek. I like it, the feeling of his skin. I could see his cheeks beginning to turn red, before he turn around and said a "See you" before he stormed off. I thought it was just my imagination about those cheeks turning red, so I didn't give it much thought. But, I really wished, it was true..

I felt like I walked around in circles right now. Nothing was progressing, just Hinata who spoke to me, when we met, which wasn't very often during that day. I decided to go to Kanade to hear out her option.

"You're in love with Hinata-kun?" she asked me with her monotone voice, that never seemed to hold any emotion at all. I scratched the back of my head, just to confirm, that I just said that out loud. "Y-Yes. Or so I think. Every time I see him, my heart ache a bit." Kanade just continued to water her flowers without saying a word.

Suddenly though, she spoke. "Why not tell him?" I kicked a stone I found lying helplessly on the ground and thought about it. Why hadn't I told him yet? Was I afraid of getting rejected? Was I afraid that he would say that I was disgusting? I couldn't even figure it out myself. "I-I don't know about that Kanade, maybe it's too risky. You know, when I love him, that makes me gay, at least for him, but what if he thinks I'm disgusting for loving another man?"

Kanade finally rose her head and looked at me for the first time, since I arrived. "Love is love, and you can't change that, no matter the person." She went back to her flowers. I thought about it. "Thank you Kanade, I think I will maybe give it a try sometime." Then I walked away.

Why not give it a try? The worst that could happen was that he would turn me down and stop being my best friend. But I was so afraid. Why couldn't an opportunity happen? I sat down on a bench I found and watched the ordinary students play their games. I wished I could've joined them, but Yuri said it would 'cause you to disappear, so I shot that thought from me again.

"Oi, Otonashi!" I turned my head towards the voice and found Hinata who ran to me. Hmm, maybe this would be the perfect timing? He panted a little when he reached standing right in front of me and smiling. "Hey buddy." I was lost. His figure seemed so beautiful in the sunset and his hair got this perfect blue... "Otonashi? Why are you always spacing out whenever I talk to you?" His face was so close to mine now, that I could feel his breath on my face.

I licked my lips. This was it! My opportunity has just come! "Hinata.." I instantly covered his face with my hand and brought my lips to his. I felt him tense, but I just couldn't stop. His lips were perfect on mine, and I felt the softness as I moved over them. When he made a sound in the back of his throat I came to my senses again and pulled away from him, uncovering his eyes in the process.

His eyes looked at me shocked, and I just looked away, the blush covering my cheeks. I could see from the corner of my eye, that his hand touched his lips as to recall, what just happened. "You.." I couldn't bare it. I rose from my seat and gripped his jacket. "I love you alright? I freaking love you Hinata, you bastard! I love you..." I loosened my grip on his jacket and fell to my knees.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks. This is not right. I hadn't cried since my sister died. Suddenly I felt hands on my shoulders and I rose my head to meet the gentlest smile he had ever shown. "Oh, you're crying." He leaned in and kissed them away. That caused me to cry more. Why was he being so gentle? Shouldn't he have shouted at me, that I was disgusting and he would never see me again, because he loved Yui? "H-Hinata.. What about Yui?" I sobbed.

"Yui? Oh well, if we were in the real world, I would probably have married her, because I never would have met you. I like Yui, but it never was the feelings of love I have for you, Otonashi." He touched my nose with his finger and gave me that big grin of his. "So don't cry anymore. I love you, too." I had never felt this happy in my life. Then he leaned in and kissed me again. I tightly warped my arms around him and deepened the kiss.

* * *

**FINISH! If you would be so kind, please review, so I know what I could have done better. :D**


End file.
